terbongkarnya misteri konoha gakuen
by satennejyp
Summary: Penampakan selalu terlihat di konoha gakuen. Apakah penampakan itu, penampakan hantu? Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura akan memecahkan misterinya / AU
1. Chapter 1

Di kelas VII G terlihat tiga gadis cantik nan manis sedang mengobrol.

"Hinata bagaimana tugas yang kemarin? Sudah selesai?" tanya gadis berambut warna pink, bermata emerald, bernama haruno sakura. pada gadis berambut indigo, bermata lavender. Bernama hyuuga hinata.

"Tentu saja sudah" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Memangnya ada tugas?" tanya gadis dengan gaya rambut cepol dua, bermata warna coklat. Bernama tenten.

"Ada dong! Kau pasti belum mengerjakannya" ucap sakura sinis.

"He..he.. Saku-chan tahu saja kebiasaanku" ucap tenten sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal. "Aku menyalin punyamu, ya?"

"Enak saja, isi saja sendiri" ucap sakura ketus.

Tenten hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tenten-chan boleh menyalin punyaku kok" ucap hinata lembut.

"Terima kasih hina-"

PLUK!

Buku sakura mendarat mulus di kepala tenten.

"Apasih sakura! Sakit tahu!" ucap tenten sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Itu hukuman buat orang yang malas belajar!" bentak sakura.

"Iya-iya besok aku isi sendiri kok!" ucap tenten.

"Aduh.. Udah bosan aku mendengar kata-katamu itu" ucap sakura.

"Aku juga udah bosan di pukul sama buku olehmu" ucap tenten sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar" ucap hinata melerai tapi pelan

"Habisnya sakura nyebelin sih" ucao tenten sambil memandang sakura.

"Kau yang menyebalkan" ucap sakura ketus.

"Kumohon... Jangan bertengkar" ucap hinata sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Aha.. Ha.. Ha.. Kita gak bertengkar kok! Kita cuman bercanda, ya kan tenten?" ucap sakura karena tidak tega pada hinata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ya he..he.." ucap tenten sambil tertawa hambar.

"Syukurlah" ucap hinata lega

Sedangkan di kelas VII F

"Teme, kau sudah dengar berita sekolah kita kan?" ucap laki-laki berambut warna kuning, bermata sapphire (gimana sih nulisnya?). Bernama uzumaki naruto pada laki-laki berambut raven (kalo gak salah), bermata onyx. Bernama uchiha sasuke

"Hn" balas sasuke.

Naruto cemberut. Kecewa karena, hanya dijawab 'hn' oleh sasuke.

"Neji, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya naruto pada laki-laki berambut coklat panjang, bermata lavender. Bernama hyuuga neji.

"Bagaimana apa?" tanya neji dingin.

"Soal hantu disekolah kita, kau percaya" tanya naruto.

"Tidak" ucap neji dingin.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, tapi.. Kenapa orang-orang bisa memutuskan bahwa sekolah kita berhantu" ucap naruto sambil berpikir.

"Mungkin karena gedung sekolah kita sudah tua. Jadi, jika dilihat dari luar keliatan jelek dan angker" ucap sasuke dingin.

"Kadang aku juga merasa aneh, sekolah sudah jelek seperti ini bukannya di renovasi, malah dibiarkan begitu saja" ucap neji menambahkan.

"Hello teme! Apa kau belum lihat mading? Disana ditempel photo sekolah kita, lalu dilantai dua ada permen". Ucap naruto lalu diam sejenak. " dan kau neji!"

"Apa?" tanya neji dingin tapi matanya tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara seakan-akan sekolah kita ini buruk" ucap naruto.

"Tapi, kenyataannya begitu, dobe!" ucap sasuke.

Naruto diam, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!" teriak naruto histeris.

Sasuke dan neji hanya mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Rated : k+

Chara : sasuke, naruto, neji, tenten, hinata, dan sakura.

.

.

.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi semua murid-murid di konoha gakuen melakukan aktivitas belajarnya.

kelas VII G

"Untung kakashi-sensei rapat, jadi kita gak perlu belajar" ucap tenten bahagia.

Bletak!

"Siapa nih, yang ngelempar pensil" teriak tenten.

Semua murid di kelas VII G menatap tenten, lalu kembali melakukan aktivitas.

"Aku yang ngelempar" ucap sakura datar.

"Terus kenapa kamu ngelempar pensil ke aku?!" ucap (baca:bentak) tenten.

"Habisnya kamu males banget sih! Seharusnya, walaupun tidak ada kakashi sensei, kita harus baca-baca buku kek!" ceramah sakura pada tenten.

"Tapi.. Sakura-chan! Menurutku, tidak perlu melempar pensil pada tenten-chan" ucap hinata pelan.

"Huaa.. Hinata aku terharu, kau begitu perhatian padaku aku jadi mau makan" ucap tenten gak nyambung.

"Kok mau makan?" ucap sakura heran.

"Aduh kumat deh" batin tenten.

"Iya, kok bisa jadi mau makan" ucap hinata juga heran.

"Eh, maksudku.. Aku jadi ingin punya saudara sepertimu" ucap tentsn sembari nyengir.

"Yasudah, kau menikah saja dengan neji" ucap sakura enteng.

"Neji? Apa hubungannya sama neji" tanya tenten bingung.

"Dasar lemot! Kan neji itu sepupunya hinata! Jadi, kalau kau menikah dengan neji, otomatis kau juga jadi sepupunya hinata" ucap sakura panjang x lebar.

"Oh" tenten hanya meng'oh'riakan ucapan sakura.

Loading...

1%

10%

25%

60%

85%

99%

100%

"Eh, tadi apa katamu? Menikah dengan neji? Ishh.. Amit-amit jabang bayi" teriak tenten histeris, sampai semua murid di kelas VII G menatap tenten.

"Ciee.. Jadi, tenten pacarnya neji" teriak lee penuh dengan semangat masa muda.

"Ciee.. Ciee" teriak semua murid di kelas itu.

"Sakura kau harus tanggung jawab! Lihat, karenamu aku jadi di sorakin begini" ucap tenen minta pertanggung jawaban.

"Salahmu sendiri, teriak-teriak gak jelas" ucap sakura.

Dan perlu kalian ketahui! Kelas VII G berisik seperti sedang dipasar.

Kelas VII F

"Jadi bagaimana kalian setuju? Kita akan menyelidiki sekolah ini malam ini!" ucap naruto semangat.

"Naruto, harus berapa kali kita bilang 'iya'? Sepanjang pelajaran asuma-sensei kau hanya mengoceh terus" ucap neji kesal karena dia tidak bisa konsentrasi saat belajar.

"Bukannya dengarkan kata-kata asuma-sensei, malah mikirin hal aneh" ucap sasuke (tumben)

"Uchiha, hyuuga, uzumaki! Kenapa kalian mengobrol!" bentak asuma-sensei

"Eto.. Ano.." ucap naruto ketularan hinata.

"Kalian itu seperti ibu-ibu rumpi tahu tidak!" bentak asuma-sensei.

"Bhahaha" semua murid di kelas VII G (minus naruto, sasuke, neji) tertawa.

"Diam!" bentak asuma-sensei.

Semua murid berhenti tertawa.

"Kembali ke pelajaran" ucap asuma-sensei.

Kembali kekelas VII G

"By the way ( bener gak sih nulisnya?), emangnya sekolah kita angker?" tanya sakura pada kedua temannya.

"Gak usah di percaya yang ngomong sekolah kita angker, palingan juga mereka ngira sekolah kita angker gara-gara sekolah kita udah buruk rupa kaya gini" ucap tenten tidak percaya.

"Aku juga mikirnya gitu, tapi.. Katanya, pernah ada yang lihat hantu di sekolah kita" ucap sakura.

"Palingan juga ada orang jail yang pake kostum sadako" ucap tenten masih tidak percaya.

"Bukan, katanya hantunya di bungkus kaya permen! Ituloh, hantu indonesia" ucap sakura meyakinkan.

"Dibungkus kaya permen? Sakura ada-ada aja, masa ada hantu kaya permen" ucap tenten makin tidak percaya.

"Mungkin.. Maksud sakura pocong" ucap hinata pelan.

"Bener kata hinata, namanya lontong!" ucap sakura antusias.

"Bukan lontong! Tapi pocong sakura!" tetiak hinata. Semua murid lun memandang aneh hinata, sedangakan yang di pandang? Hanya menunduk malu.

"Beda sedikit hinata!" ucap sakura nyolot.

"Udah salah nyolot lagi" ucap tenten.

"Biarin" ucap sakura.

"Lagi pula, beda sedikit apanya! Lontong itu makanan, pocong itu hantu! Lagi pula, bagaimana hantu indonesia tiba-tiba ada di jepang" ucap tenten kesal sama sakura, karena percaya sama gosip yang belum ada bukti.

"Ya naik pesawat lah" ucap sakura polos

"Hello sakura! Emang pesawat gak perlu tiket? Mau beli tiket dimana? Mesen di tr*v*l*k*?" tanya tenten makin yakin kalo sahabatnya udah gila.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar.. Bagaimana kalo nanti malam kita selidiki" ucap hinata pelan hampir sama dengan berbisik.

"Emang gak takut?" tanya sakura.

"Takut apaan sih? Pocong? Lontong? Permen?" tanya tenten.

"Iya juga sih, harus takut apaan ya?" tanya sakura entah pada siapa.

"Eh sakura! Yang lemot di sini cuman aku! Kamu gak boleh ikut-ikutan dong!" ucap tenten

"Iya-iya" ucap sakura.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, malam ini kita bepetualang okeh?" tanya tenten.

"Oke!" ucap sakura semangat, sedangkan hinata hanya tersenyum.

 **Malam harinya...**

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

 **Ceklek!**

"Siapa ya?" tanya seorang gadis pada seseorang di luar.

"Ini kita baka!" ucap seseorang pada gadis itu.

"Kita? siapa ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Makannya, kalau ngomong itu matanya sambil di buka, Tenten!" ucap gadis itu yang ternyata sakura.

"Ah.. Sakura, Hinata! Kenapa kalian kemari? Mau menginap di rumahku?" tanya Tenten polos.

"Dasar pikun! Kitakan mau menyelidiki tentang lon- eh, maksudku pocong yang ada di sekolah kita" ucap Sakura.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku bawa jaket dulu. Kalian tunggu didalam saja, di luar dingin". Ucap Tenten.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk kerumah Tenten.

"Silahkan duduk dulu" ucap ibu Tenten ramah.

"Baik tante" ucap Sakura dan Hinata.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya ibu Tenten.

"Tidak usah repot-repot tante" ucap Hinata.

Tenten pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hinata, Sakura ayo!" ucap Tenten.

"Ayo" ucap sakura.

"Ibu aku pergi dulu!" ucap Tenten.

"Ya, ingat! Jangan pulang terlalu malam" ucap ibu Tenten.

"Baik" ucap Tenten.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi dari rumah Tenten.

Di tempat lain..

"Teme! Neji! Gerbangnya di kunci!" ucap Naruto.

"Yaiyalah! kalau gak di kunci, nanti ada maling" ucap Neji.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dan Neji.

Tiba-tiba Tenten, Sakura, Hinata datang.

"Eh, kalian kok ada disini?" tanya Tenten.

"Emang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapa yang bilang TIDAK BOLEH" ucap Tenten.

"Kenapa kalian malam-malam kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Harusnya kami yang tanya, kenapa kalian para perempuan pergi keluar malam-malam" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Tiba-tiba Tenten, Sakura, dan Naruto terharu, karena mendengar Sasuke bicara lumayan panjang.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Tenten sinis.

"Perempuan itu tidak baik keluar malam-malam" ucap Naruto (sok) bijak.

"Hinata-sama, kenapa anda keluar malam-malam? Pasti dipengaruhi oleh dua orang ini" ucap Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tenten dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Jangan asal tuduh Neji-san" ucap Sakura.

"A-aku ha-hanya m-mau me-menyelidiki s-sekolah i-ini s-saja, Neji nii-san" ucap Hinata terbata-bata, karena takut dilaporkan pada ayahnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu maaf Haruno, Tenten, telah menuduh kalian" ucap Neji.

"Lain kali, tanyakan dulu jangan asal tuduh" ucap Tenten sinis+sewot.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau jadi sewot" ucap Neji tak kalah sewot.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berteman" ucap Sasuke melerai Tenten dan Neji.

"Bertengkar!" ucap semua yang ada disana (minus Sasuke+Hinata).

"Terserah aku dong! Mulut-mulut aku" ucap Sasuke.

"Oh ya, tadi kalian berkata menyelidiki, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyelidikinya bersama-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak!" ucap semua yang ada disana (minus Naruto+Hinata).

"Kalian kok begitu sih sama aku" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas dan sok imut. Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya menatap jijik Naruto.

"Iya deh, kita setuju" ucap Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, dan Sakura pasrah.

"Kalau Hinata-chan setuju tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Sedangkan yang ditanya, blushing.

"S-setuju" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk kesekolah" ucap Naruto dengan semangat masa remaja (karena masa muda punya guy dan lee).

"Masuk jalan mana? Jalan hidung?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura-chan cantik-cantik oon ya! Hidung kita itu kecil jadi kita gak bakal muat" ucap Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto tumben pintar" ucap Sasuke membenarkan kata-kata Naruto.

"Kau bilang aku oon?! Awas ya Naruto! Shannaro!" ucap Sakura sambil meninju wajah Naruto.

"Hei hei! Kalian berhenti bertengkar! Lihat Tenten, Neji dan Hinata sudah masuk" ucap Sasuke.

"Kok bisa? Kalian kok bisa ada di sana?" tanya Sakura sambil kagum.

"Kita manjat gerbang" ucap Tenten sambil nyengir.

"I-ini s-semua i-ide T-tenten-chan" ucap Hinata.

"Tenten, kau memang jenius" ucap Naruto sambil memandang Tenten kagum.

"Arigatou" ucap Tenten sambil blushing, karena baru pertama kali ia di puji.

"Jangan terus memujinya, nanti dia besar kepala" ucap Neji.

Mendengar perkataan Neji, Tenten langsung diam.

"Cepat kalian naik!" suruh Neji.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura pun menaiki gerbang. Setelah itu, mereka semua masuk gedung konoha gakuen.

"Gelap sekali" ucap Naruto. Mereka semua pun menyalakan senter.

"Hinata aku takut" ucap Sakura pada Hinata.

"A-aku j-juga" ucap Hinata.

"Tenten kau takut tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Tenten.

Naruto pun ikut nimbrung. Sedangkan, Sasuke dan Neji sudah jalan mendahului mereka.

"Tenten kenapa?! Tenten kenapa?!" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan Sakura.

"Tidak tahu, dari tadi diam saja" ucap Sakura khawatir.

"T-Tenten-chan, apa kau sakit?" tqnya Hinata khawatir dan gagapnya agak hilang.

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban dari Tenten.

"Tenten, apa kau ngompol?" tanya Naruto.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" tanya+protes Sakura.

"Apa kepalaku membesar?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba.

Sedangkan, Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata hanya memandang heran Tenten.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Saat Neji berkata "jangan terus memujinya, nanti dia besar kepala" aku takut kepalaku membesar" ucap Tenten.

"Benar juga, tadi tadi Neji berkata seperti itu" ucap Naruto.

"Menurutku, kepalamu tidak membesar Tenten" ucap Sakura sambil memperhatikan kepala Tenten.

"Menurutku, juga tidak" ucap Naruto.

"Ano... M-maksud N-Neji nii-san b-bukan b-besar k-kepala y-yang s-seperti k-kalian p-pikirkan" ucap Hinata.

"Terus besar kepala yang seperti apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau Tenten-chan di puji terus, nanti Tenten-chan jadi sombong (benerkan?)" ucap Hinata kumatnya hilang.

"Oh.." ucap Tenten, Sakura dan Naruto meng'oh'riakan perkataan Hinata.

 **Bersambung...**


	3. End (absurd chapter)

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Genre : humor, friendship

Rated : k+

Chara : sasuke, neji, naruto, tenten, sakura, hinata.

Warning! : gaje, abal, ooc, typo.

"Hei kalian! Kenapa diam saja" teriak Neji dari jauh.

"Eh, kenapa kita jadi ngobrol?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Tenten sih" ucap Naruto menyalahkan Tenten.

"Eh, kok aku!" protes Tenten.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar! Ayo kita pergi" ucap Sakura. Mereka (Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata) pun berlari menyusul Neji dan Sasuke.

("_")

"Lelet" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kita lelet gara-gara Tenten" ucap Naruto ketus.

"Kok nyalahin aku terus!" ucap Tenten.

"Sudah, jangan menyalahkan Tenten Naruto!" ucap (baca:bela) Neji.

"Arigatou Neji-kun telah membelaku" ucap Tenten dengan wajah di imut-imutkan.

"Biasa aja kali, gak usah pake embel-embel kun" ucap Naruto sinis.

"Terserah aku dong!" ucap Tenten.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar! Kita harus kemana dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya, kita harus buat kelompok dulu" ucap Sasuke.

"Ide bagus" ucap Neji.

"Kita buat 3 kelompok, masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Sakura-chan aku de-" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh perkataan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun aku denganmu ya, aku malas dengan dua lelaki ini" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Neji.

"Terserah" ucap Sasuke.

"Ten-" ucapan Naruto terpotong lagi oleh Tenten

"Neji-kun aku denganmu, ya! Aku tidak mau dengan Naruto. Naruto menyebalkan" ucap Tenten pada Neji.

"Up to you" ucap Neji.

"Ayo Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil menarik lengan Hinata.

"Hei Naruto! Mau kau bawa kemana Hinata-sama" ucap ralat teriak Neji.

"Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita" Tenten dan Sakura tiba-tiba nyanyi.

"Biarkan saja si dobe itu" ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu, kita mau kemana dulu sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dan Sakura ke perpustakaan, kalian berdua ke uks, oke?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayay kapten!" ucap Tenten meniru kartun spongebob.

"Ayo Tenten" ucap Neji.

"Ayo!" ucap Tenten dengan semangat masa remaja. Lalu, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura, kita juga pergi" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ayo!" ucap Sakura. Mereka pun pergi.

("_")

"N-naruto-kun sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah.. Menurutmu, kita harus kemana?" jawab Naruto malah balik nanya.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita ke gudang?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan ke gudang Hinata" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah takut.

"K-kenapa? Naruto-kun takut?" tanya Hinata.

"T-tidak!" bantah Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak mau ke gudang?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"A-aku.. A-aku hanya khawatir padamu Hinata" ucap Naruto sedikit berbohong.

Wajah Hinata memerah, Hinata pun tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Naruto-kun, ayo!" ucap Hinata tersenyum, lalu kembali berjalan.

Naruto pun pasrah dan mengikuti Hinata.

("_")

"Tenten cepat!" ucap Neji.

"Sabar bang! Sabar!" ucap Tenten pada Neji.

"Tenten, lelet sekali kau!" ucap Neji kesal.

"Neji, kau itu cerewet sekali! Tunggu sebentar" ucap Tenten kesal.

"Sebenarnya, kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Neji pada Tenten.

"Sedang membetulkan tali sepatuku" jawab Tenten.

"Memang tali sepatumu kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Lepas" jawab Tenten dingin.

"Sudah belum?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Sudah" jawab Tenten. "Ayo!".

Mereka pun meneruskan perjalannannya. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di uks.

"Tenten kau siap?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah, aku ragu" jawab Tenten.

"Aku juga sih" ucap Neji. "Tapi kita harus berani Ten".

"Iya! Kita harus berani!" ucap Tenten dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Neji pun membuka pintu uks secara perlahan-lahan. Setelah terbuka, terlihatlah sesosok nenek-nenek.

"Nenek aneh!" "Nenek artis" teriak Neji dan Tenten bersamaan. Bedanya, Neji berteriak dengan raut wajah takut dan Tenten berteriak dengan raut wajah kagum.

"Tenten, kenapa kau teriak Nenek artis?" tanya Neji.

"Soalnya, aku pernah lihat Nenek-nenek itu di filmnya Sakura" ucap Tenten dengan raut wajah gembira. Sedangkan, nenek-nenek tadi, hanya diam melihat Tenten dan Neji dengan tatapan horror.

"Film? Nama filmnya apa?" tanya Neji.

"Nenek cangkul! Eh, bukan.. Ehmm.. Nenek duyung! Eh, bukan.. Ehmm.." ucap Tenten sambil mengingat nama filmnya Sakura.

"Nenek cangkul" ucap Nenek itu dengan suara parau.

"Ya itu benar! Nenek tahu aja" ucap Tenten.

"Itu film horror?" tanya Neji dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ya" ucap Tenten sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Tenten berubah.

"Berarti Nenek itu..." ucap Neji.

"Hantu!" ucap Tenten dan Neji bersamaan. Tenten dan Neji pun lari.

("_")

"Sasuke, aku takut" ucap Sakura sambil memegang lengan Sasuke.

"EGP" ucap Sasuke dingin. Lalu, melepaskan tangan Sakura. Lalu, meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke, tunggu dong!" Teriak Sakura pada Sasuke.

Bruk!

"S-sasuke.. S-suara apa itu?!" tanya (ralat) teriak Sakura.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke dingin. Sasuke melihat buku berserakan.

'Berantakan sekali..' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, dimana kau?! Perpustakaan ini besar, aku tidak bisa melihatmu.. Hiks" teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

"Disini, sudahlah jangan menangis" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Dimana?!" teriak Sakura lagi.

"Di belakangmu, cepat bantu aku membereskan buku-buku ini" ucap Sasuke (masih) dingin.

Sakura pun membantu Sasuke membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan tadi.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura sambil membereskan buku yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil membereskan buku-buku tadi.

"Ternyata, perpustakaan ini tidak ada hantunya, ya?" ucap Sakura sambi merapihkan buku di rak.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke sambil merapihkan buku-buku yang tergeletak di lantai.

Setelah beberapa menit, buku-buku itupun sudah rapih berjejer di rak.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, ayo pergi" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang di jawab anggukan dari Sakura.

Saat mereka berbalik, ada sesuatu yang mengagetkan mereka.

"Lontong!" jerit Sakura (tapi bukan jeritan ketakutan).

"Akhirnya kita ketemu" ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku sering melihatnya di koleksi film horror indonesiaku" ucap Sakura.

"Horror?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Oh, berarti-"

"Dia hantu permen, lontong, pocong!" teriak Sakura.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayo kita lari Sasuke!" ucap Sakura. Lalu, menarik lengan Sasuke.

Sakura pun berlari sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

"H-hinata" ucap Naruto ketakutan.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak jadi" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

Hinata dan Naruto pun terus memperhatikan setiap seluk beluk gudang. Tiba-tiba...

Prang!

Ada suara piring jatuh.

"H-hinata-chan, di belakangmu!" teriak Naruto histeris.

Hinata pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Kyaa!" teriak Hinata OOC.

Naruto pun membawa sebilah kayu.

Bruk!

Naruto pun memukul hantu berwujud nenek itu.

"Aduh!" ucap hantu berwujud nenek tersebut.

"Maaf nek. Habisnya nenek tadi mau gigit temen saya" ucap Naruto dengan mimik wajah bersalah.

"Maafkan saya juga nek" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Nenek tersebut.

"Nenek itu hantu macam apa sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya.. Macam nenek-nenek" jawab nenek itu asal.

"Maksud saya.. Nama nenek siapa?" tanya Naruto, bingung mau memberi pertanyaan apa.

"Nenek brondong" ucap Nenek itu.

"Oh, nenek brondong. Nenek suka yang brondong-brondong, yah?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir-nyegir gaje.

"Bukan brondong Naruto-kun" bisik Hinata pada Naruto.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Nenek grondong" bisik Hinata (lagi) pada Naruto.

"Oh.." Naruto hanya meng'oh'riakan perkataan Hinata.

"Ada yang mau Nenek sampaikan pada kalian" ucap Nenek tadi.

"Mau menyampaikan apa nek?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya nenek itu.."

Koko ni aruno wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no

Kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii-

"Moshi moshi" ucap Sakura pada sang penelpon.

"Sakura-chan cepat kesini!"

"Ke sini? Kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan

"Ke lapangan"

"Ok"

Tut.. Tut..

"Sasuke, ayo kita ke lapangan!" ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, tadi hinata bilang harus cepat ke lapangan" jawab Sakura.

"Oh.. Ayo!" ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri.

Mō ichi kai kocchi mui te

ii tai koto ga motto aru kara

mō ichi kai kocchi mui te

honki ga yureru ai no fu-

"Moshi-moshi" ucap Tenten dengan semangat.

"Tenten-chan, cepat ke lapangan"

"Eh?!"

Tut.. Tut..

"Ayo Neji, cepat!" ucap Tenten sebari menarik lengan Neji.

"Eh?" ucap Hinata sambil melihat ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"I-itu.. Tenten-chan tiba-tiba menutup telepon dariku" ucap Hinata Khawatir.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan! Tenten 'kan kelakuannya seperti itu" ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata.

"Ah.. Iya juga!" ucap Hinata lega.

"Hinata!" teriak seseorang dari jauh sambil menarik secara kasar tangan seseorang.

"Tenten? Perasaan baru tadi kau menelponnya, tapi dia sudah sampai lagi" ucap Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Iya" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat sahabatnya, yang rada abnormal itu.

"Hinata.. Hosh.. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Tenten sambil memperhatikan Hinata dari bawah ke atas.

"Tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hei Tenten!" ucap Neji.

"Apa?" tanya Tenten polos.

"Kalau mau lari bilang dulu! Bukan, main langsung tarik saja!" protes Neji pada Tenten.

"kalau bicara biasa saja, tidak usah pakai kuah!" protes Tenten (juga).

"Hinata, kenapa kau menyuruh kami kesini?" tanya Neji pada Hinata.

"Bukan Hinata yang meny-"

"Hinata!" teriak sakura sebari menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Hinata.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata pada Sakura.

"Syukurlah.. Eh?! Kau!" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk nenek yang di gudang tadi.

"Kau nenek brondong!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk nenek itu.

Nenek itu hanya tersenyum.

"Nenek, aku tidak menyadari kalau kau ada disini" ucap Tenten tidak kalah histeris.

"Nenek, aku sangat nge-fans padamu" ucap Sakura sambil memegang tangan Nenek itu.

"Aku juga nek, aku sangat suka film mu yang berjudul 'nenek brondong' " ucap Tenten sebari memegang tangan nenek itu.

' kenapa semua orang memanggil nenek itu, nenek grondong' batin Hinata.

"Ano.. Bukannya judul film nenek itu nenek grondong" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Aduh Hinata.. Itu beda lagi" ucap Sakura.

"Iya Hinata, film nenek brondong itu ceritanya suka ngebunuh brondong-brondong yang suka keluar malam sendirian" ucap Tenten menjelaskan.

"Oh" Hinata hanya meng'oh'riakan perkataan Tenten.

"Sakura, Tenten! Kita poto bareng nenek brondong yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Ayo-ayo!" ucap Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Hinata-chan, tolong potoin ya" pinta Naruto pada Hinata sebari menyodorkan handponenya.

"H-hai' " ucap Hinata sebari mengambil handpone Naruto.

Ceklek

"Makasih ya, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto sebari nyengir.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, ya. Nenek mau berkata apa?" tanya Neji pada nenek itu.

"Se-"

"Sudahlah Neji, tidak usah di tanyakan!" ucap Tenten, tetapi matanya melihat handponenya Naruto.

"Kita 'kan belum tahu apa yang mau dikatakan Nenek itu" ucap Sasuke.

"Katanya jenius, masalah seperti ini saja tidak tahu" ejek Sakura. "Tenten, jelaskan!"

"Sebenarnya, nenek itu sedang syuting untuk film terbarunya" ucap Tenten.

"Kenapa kalian tahu? Saya belum pernah mengatakannya pada kalian" tanya nenek itu bingung.

"Kami tahu, saat melihat wajah nenek" ucap Sakura.

"Oh" nenek itu hanya meng'oh'riakan perkataan Sakura.

"Oh, ya! Tolong beritahukan pada teman-teman kalian, bahwa mereka salah paham" ucap Nenek itu.

"Hai' " ucap mereka serempak.

End

 **Uhuy, udah tamat. Sebenarnya fanfic ini udah lama banget aku buat. Aku buat fanfic ini pas pertama masuk dunia wattpad. Karena bingung mau buat cerita apa, jadinya bikin fanfic. Untuk balesan review, lewat pm. Makasih ya, udah review fanfic ini.**

 **Omake**

"Perhatian! Perhatian!" teriak Tenten di tengah lapang pake to'a.

'Ada apa ini?'

'Tenten kenapa teriak-teriak sepeeti itu?'

'Tenten kambuh gilanya'

"Hei, kau! Aku tidak gila" ucap Tenten pada orang yang menyebutnya gila.

"Ada pengumuman untuk kalian" Teriak Tenten lagi. Lalu menyodorkan to'a nya ke Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau kau yang bicara, mereka pasti percaya" ucap Sakura. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke mengambil to'a itu.

"Untuk kalian semua, mohon percaya kata-kata si cepol ini" ucap Sasuke. Lalu, menyodorkan to'anya ke Tenten.

'Dasar ayam' batin Tenten.

"Hai kalian semua!" sapa Tenten sambil nyengir. Biasa, basa-basi dulu.

"Ck, lama" ucap Neji lalu merebut to'a itu.

"Kalian semua, tolong jangan mengira bahwa sekolah ini berhantu. Jika di antara kalian pernah melihat hantu itu disekolah ini, berarti mereka sedang syuting" ucap Neji denga nada datar.

'Neji ngomong apa sih?!'

'Syuting? Sebenarnya ini pengumuman macam apa sih?!'

"Neji ketularan gilanya Tenten'

"Hei! Kau haters ku ya?! Dari tadi kau terus menyebutku gila!" protes Tenten pada orang itu.

"Maksudku, sekolah ini sedang dijadikan tempat syuting. Jadi, jika kalian melihat hantu, berarti itu hantu palsu. Mengerti? Jika mengerti, sana bubar" ucap Neji.

Semuanya pun bubar.

"Akhirnya, misteri ini tebongkar" ucap Sakura.

"Iya" ucap Tenten.

"Karena misteri ini terbongkar, kita makan-makan yuk!" usul Sakura.

"Ayo!" ucap Tenten, dan Naruto. Sedangakan Hinata hanya tersenyum, Sasuke dan Neji? Hanya memasang wajah datar.

Lalu Sakura, Tenten, dan Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau yang bayar!" ucap Sakura, Tenten dan Naruto. Lalu kabur (ke kantin).

 **Salam keren**


End file.
